A solid electrolytic capacitor of a face mount type in which a capacitor element is sealed with synthetic resin has a structure that a positive electrode lead terminal is connected to a positive electrode lead wire protruded form a front end face of the capacitor element, a negative electrode lead terminal is connected to a negative electrode layer provided around an external periphery of the capacitor element, and the capacitor element with these terminals is sealed with resin except for a part of the lead terminals.
A solid electrolytic capacitor of this type is typically used by being mounted on an electronic substrate or the like of an electronic device, such as, e.g., a personal computer, and is required to be as small in size but large in capacitance as possible as electronic devices are reduced in size and improved in performance. To meet the requirement, conventionally, a solid electrolytic capacitor has been effectively simplified in inner structure to increase the volume of the capacitor element to thereby increase the capacitance.
Under the technical background, in the solid electrolytic capacitor shown in the below-listed Patent Document 1, it is configured such that the flat face (plate face) of the positive electrode lead terminal is in contact with the positive electrode lead wire. However, such a line contact of the lead terminal and the lead wire increases the contact area, resulting in a reduced mounting space of the capacitor element, which in turn prevents increasing of the capacitance.
In the solid electrolytic capacitors shown in the below-listed Patent Documents 2 and 3, it is configured such that a raised connecting piece is formed at the positive electrode lead terminal in an upwardly raised manner and the positive electrode lead wire is in contact with the upper edge of the raised connecting piece. In this structure, since the lead terminal and the lead wire are connected in a point-contact manner, the contact area thereof can be reduced, which in turn can increase the capacity of the capacitor element.